ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is a Necrofriggian alien from the planet Kylmyys. Ben first transformed into Big Chill during the episode Kevin's Big Score, while he was chasing down Kevin after he stole the Rust Bucket. Big Chill is basically a combination of Stinkfly(with insect like appearance), Ghostfreak(with his ability to become intangible, pass through walls, and his ghost like personality), and Articguana(with his ability to breath vapor that turns into ice). Appearance Big Chill is a moth-like alien that has a black body who has ice blue and white spots on his legs and arms resembling ice chunks and a light blue torso with green eyes. His wings fold up to resemble a cloak, which turns his Omnitrix symbol invisible which also has passed down to Big Chill's evolved form. His hands has a total of eight digits, with his toes at four(six if his back toes are counted.) Powers and Abilities Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible, fly, has superhuman strength despite his frail appearance, and can breathe freezing vapor. He can also freeze the objects he passes through, though at his discretion. Counter-intuitively, Big Chill is easily capable of withstanding extreme heat, at one point drinking molten metal directly from a massive smelting cauldron without any ill effects. He can also make ice beams from his hands, as shown in Birds of a Feather and Single-Handed. It is also shown he can control the flows of his ice beams in Above and Beyond, when he is facing off with Alan. In Map of Infinity, his species is shown to be able to spit ice crystals, and in Deep, he is shown to be able to breathe underwater. 'Weaknesses' Because he is an ice-based alien, he is weakened by fire and other hot objects. He also has trouble going through beams or other kinds of energy (i.e., in'' Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill was still harmed by Brainstorm's electrical storms even when he was intangible, although in [[Save the Last Dance|''Save the Last Dance]], he had no trouble phasing through the guards' lasers.) His intangibility is also useless against opponents who can also turn intangible as their intangibility cancels out, as shown in ''Map of Infinity''. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score(first appearance) debut]] '' *''Max Out'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Save the Last Dance'' *''Voided'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Single-Handed'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm(movie)'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Above and Beyond'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Duped(first re-appearance) *Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Video Games'' *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' 'Online Games' Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4" Big Chill(Alien Collection) *4" Big Chill(Defender) *10 cm Big Chill(DNA Alien) *4" Big Chill(Cloaked) *4" Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #2 - includes: Clocked Big Chill(transparent), Nanomech(Defender), Humungousar(Clear green), and Big Chill(Defender) Namings and Translations Trivia *Big Chill is capable of flying with his wings folded, as seen in Birds of a Feather, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Duped and Video Games. *Big Chill is one of the three Omnitrix aliens to appear in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, alongside Humungousaur and Nanomech. *His design is similar to Blue Beetle from the DC Universe. *Big Chill's design resembles the eyewitness description for the Mothman, a cryptid creature spotted several times in Point Pleasant, West Virginia in 1967. He also resembles him in powers since Mothman is sometimes described as a ghost. *Big Chill is one of the six ultimate aliens to appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *In his Ultimate Big Chill form, Big Chill's intangibility aura changes from blue to red. *Big Chill can't seem to complete a sentence without making a pun about ice or cold. *When Ben show's the Big Chill hologram he is some times cloaked and some times uncloaked. *In Save the Last Dance, it is revealed that Necrofriggians reproduce every 80 years, making them a genderless species. *He is considered a replacement for Ghostfreak and Arcticguana, due to his powers. *Big Chill is 1 of 3 aliens that have ice powers, the others are Articguana and Ultimate Big Chill. *He was the first alien to appear in the live action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is like Duncan's Ground Pound, but it is with ice. His alternate color(when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple.. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO he appears without his wings. *In cartoon network action pack! #41 Teen Ben fights 10yr old Ben using big chill vs heat blast. *In Cosmic Destruction Big Chill cannot fold up his wings when walking like he did in Ben 10 Alien Force the video game and Vilgax Attacks. *His uncloaked form is similar to DC Comics character,Blue Beetle Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Live-action aliens Category:Flying Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Cleanup